ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is a 2019 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) and the final installment in the How to Train Your Dragon film trilogy. Written and directed by Dean DeBlois, the film stars the voices of Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Cate Blanchett, Craig Ferguson, and F. Murray Abraham. The film's plot follows Hiccup seeking a dragon utopia called "The Hidden World" while coming to terms with Toothless' new bond with a female Fury. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was released on January 3, 2019 in Australia, and February 22, 2019 in the United States. It is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, whose parent company NBCUniversal acquired DWA in 2016, rather than 20th Century Fox, with which the studio previously had a distribution deal. It received positive reviews from critics, who cited the animation, action sequences, musical score, voice acting, characters, emotional weight of the story and conclusion. It grossed over $519 million worldwide, becoming the tenth highest-grossing film of 2019 and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of that year, as well as Universal's highest-grossing animated film not to be produced by Universal Animation or Illumination. Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Hiccup, Toothless and their fellow dragon-riders continue to rescue captured dragons in order to bring them to Berk and its bustling dragon and human utopia. Their efforts have resulted in the island becoming overpopulated with dragons. In a response to the overcrowding, Hiccup desires to find the "Hidden World", a safe haven for dragons spoken of by his late father Stoick. Meanwhile, a white female Fury, held captive by warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the warlords' use as an alpha. Toothless discovers the white Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods and the two become enchanted with each other until the Light Fury, sensing Hiccup's nearby presence, flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the area. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, revealing he has hunted down all the other Night Furies, but Hiccup has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel escapes, burning down Hiccup's house and part of Berk in the process. In response, Hiccup rallies the citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World and safety from dragon hunters. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island on which they initially plan to rest for a short while, but soon begin to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless's inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup rebuilds an automatic tail for him. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army and quickly reports back to Hiccup. Hiccup and the dragon riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap and barely escape. Ruffnut is captured, but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go and secretly follows her to the Berkians' new location. Hiccup and Astrid, who are searching for Toothless, find the Hidden World and see Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there with Toothless now betrothed to her. When the two are soon discovered, Toothless rescues Hiccup and Astrid and returns them to the Berkians, with Hiccup realizing his people would be intruders and unsafe in the Hidden World. Suddenly, Grimmel appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury (who followed Toothless). Toothless's alpha status allows Grimmel to capture the rest of Berk's dragons by threatening to kill the Light Fury if any dragon or Berkian attacks. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the dragon riders to stop Grimmel and his army. Gliding on wingsuits, they catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase, but Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair causing the dragon to fall helplessly. Hiccup, realizing he cannot rescue Toothless alone, frees the Light Fury and implores her to save Toothless before letting go, causing him and Grimmel to fall towards the water. The Light Fury, however, returns to save Hiccup as well while Grimmel impacts the water and dies. Back on the island, Hiccup realizes that dragons will never be safe in the human world. Hiccup bids a tearful farewell to Toothless as all of the Berkians set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. Toothless and the Light Fury lead the rest of the dragons away to their new home. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid marry on the island on which the Berkians have settled. A few years into the future, Toothless and the Light Fury are shown to have mated and have given birth to three hybrid dragon fledglings. Hiccup, Astrid, and their two children sail across the sea to visit them at the edge of the Hidden World. After introducing his children to the dragon world, Hiccup takes their son flying on Toothless while Astrid and their daughter fly on Stormfly, accompanied by the Light Fury and their offspring. Hiccup vows that until humankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup, the son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. ** A.J. Kane voices a younger Hiccup. * America Ferrera as Astrid, Hiccup's betrothed fiancée and later wife. * F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel, an infamous dragon hunter who is hired by the Warlords. * Cate Blanchett as Valka, a dragon rescuer and Hiccup's mom. * Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the late father of Hiccup. * Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch, a seasoned warrior and blacksmith. * Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, a brash, overconfident, and fairly unintelligent, but reliable friend of Hiccup. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman, an enthusiastic friend of Hiccup knowledgeable in dragon lore which he often relates in role-playing game style. * Kristen Wiig and Justin Rupple as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, fraternal twins who are friends with Hiccup. Tuffnut was previously voiced by T.J. Miller in the last two movies. * Kit Harington as Eret, a dragon hunter * Robin Atkin Downes as Ack, a blond-bearded viking. * Kieran Elliot as Hoark, a viking with a knotted beard. * Julia Emelin as Griselda the Grievous, an aggressive warlord who Grimmel works for. * Gideon Emery as Trapper * Ashley Jensen as Phlema, a female viking who works as a botanist at the School of Dragons. * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ragnar the Rock, an incompetent warlord who Grimmel works for. * James Sie as Chaghatai Khan, a less aggressive and stubborn warlord who Grimmel works for. * David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson, the father of Snotlout. ** Tennant also voices Ivar the Whitless, a dragon trapper who works for the Warlords. ADR Group * Steve Alterman * Rajia Baroudi * Mitch Carter * Brook Chalmers * Vic Chao * Wendy E. Cutler * Neil Dickson * Alastair Duncan * Peter Falls * Jean Gilpin * Nicholas Guest * Rif Hutton * Bjørn Johnson * Chase Kim * Peter Lavin * Edie Mirman * Paula Jane Newman * Erik Passoja * Jim Pirri * Darren Richardson * Alan Shearman * Johann Stefansson * Daisy Tormé * Matthew Wolf Production In December 2010, DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that there would also be a third film in the series: "How To Train Your Dragon is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Dean DeBlois, the writer and director of the second and the third film, said that How to Train Your Dragon 2 is being intentionally designed as the second act of the trilogy: "There are certain characters and situations that come into play in the second film that will become much more crucial to the story by the third." DeBlois said in an interview that the third part will be released in 2016. Although the series has taken a different path of telling a story of Hiccup and Vikings, Cressida Cowell has revealed that the trilogy and the book series will have similar endings (with "an explanation as to why dragons are no more"). The film is produced by Bonnie Arnold and Brad Lewis. DeBlois and Chris Sanders are the executive producers; Saunders was an executive producer of the second film and co-director of the first. Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Kristen Wiig returned in the third film, with Justin Rupple replacing T.J. Miller as Tuffnut. DeBlois revealed that Miller did initially return to voice Tuffnut, but Dreamworks recasted him after the actor's sexual assault allegations and arrest for calling in a fake bomb threat. Cate Blanchett also reprised her role as Valka from the second film. On November 14, 2017, it was announced that Kit Harington will reprise his role as Eret and F. Murray Abraham has joined the cast. During the earlier stages of production, DeBlois stated that Djimon Hounsou would also return as Drago Bludvist. It was even planned to have Drago redeemed by the film's end, but halfway through development, DreamWorks co-founder Steven Spielberg convinced DeBlois that the story of Drago's redemption required more screen time that they could not provide, causing his inclusion to be scrapped. On April 17, 2018, DreamWorks Animation announced that the sequel's title would be entitled How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Music John Powell, who composed the previous two films, returned to compose the film's score. Also returning from the previous films, Jónsi wrote a new song for the film, titled "Together From Afar", which was released as a single in January 31, 2019. Jónsi also provided vocals for a track titled "The Hidden World". Release and marketing In September 2012, 20th Century Fox, the studio's then-distributor partner, and DreamWorks Animation announced the release date for June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. In September 2014, the film's release date was moved to June 9, 2017. DeBlois explained the release date shift: "It's just that these movies take three years. I think it was a little ambitious to say 2016 (laughs). As is normally the case, they kind of throw darts out into the future and wherever they land they call that a release date until we start talking about it in practical terms, and then it's like, 'Uh yeah that's not enough time. So knowing that they take three years from this moment, from outlining and writing the screenplay through to the final lighting of it, it's just a process of building models and doing tests and animating, storyboarding, the whole thing just adds up to about three years." In January 2015, the release date was pushed back to June 29, 2018 following corporate restructuring, massive lay-offs, and to maximize the company's "creative talent and resources, reduce costs, and drive profitability." On June 18, 2016, the release date was moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. On December 5, 2016, the US release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019. Then on September 27, 2018, the release date moved once again to February 22, 2019, taking over the slot of Sony Pictures Animation/Gingo's Addie and The Turning, a live-action DreamWorks film which in turn was pushed back to January 24, 2020. On May 31, 2018, the first poster was released and the first official trailer premiered on June 7. The second trailer was released online on October 25, 2018. In some countries, the film is plainly called How To Train Your Dragon 3, dropping "The Hidden World" subtitle. Home media How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on May 7, 2019 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, and was subsequently released on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on May 21. All releases included the 2018 short films Bilby and Bird Karma. Video games Unlike the first two films of the trilogy, The Hidden World does not have a tie-in game based on its plot. Instead, there are two games set before the events of the film, which are the top-down action adventure game Dragons: Dawn of New Riders available on consoles and personal computers (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows) and the match-3 game Dragons: Titan Rising for mobile devices (iOS and Android). Both games play as RPGs, and the latter is free-to-play, while offering in-app purchases. Reception Box office How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World grossed $160.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $359 million in other territories, for a worldwide gross of $519.8 million, against a production budget of $129 million. In the United States and Canada, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World held early screenings at 1,000 theaters on February 2, 2019 and grossed $2.5 million, one of the highest advance showing totals ever. It was released alongside the wide expansion of Fighting with My Family, and was initially projected to gross $40–45 million from 4,259 theaters in its opening weekend. After making $17.5 million on its first day (including $3 million from Thursday night previews), weekend projections were increased to $60 million. It went on to debut to $57 million finishing first at the box office. It made $30 million in its second weekend, falling in second place behind Addie ''($123.4 million), before being dethroned by newcomer ''Captain Marvel in its third. The film grossed $1.5 million on its opening day in Australia, setting a record for a DreamWorks Animation film in that country (surpassing Shrek 2). In New Zealand, the film grossed $173,000 on its opening day, ranking as DreamWorks Animation's second biggest opening day in the country, behind Shrek 2. By its third weekend of international release the film has grossed a total of $41 million. As of March 24, 2019, the film's largest markets in other territories were China ($53.7 million), Russia ($26.8 million), France ($25.0 million), United Kingdom ($24.8 million), and Mexico ($21.0 million). Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 91% based on 243 reviews, and an average rating of 7.26/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The rare trilogy capper that really works, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World brings its saga to a visually dazzling and emotionally affecting conclusion." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 71 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale (the same score earned by the first two films), while those at PostTrak gave it a 90% positive score and a 77% "definite recommend." Accolades Videos Trailers and Clips HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer 2 HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD NYCC Exclusive Clip Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on books Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films